Nikki Snaps
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: She knew that it was all Mackenzie's fault. So did the voice in her head. An alternate ending to the "Tale of a Heartbreaker" Dork Diaries book. I do not own Dork Diaries, Rachel Rene Russell does.
1. 1 Nikki Snaps (The Original One-Shot)

**Nikki Snaps**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own The Dork Diaries, the characters, names, and rights to it. Rachel Renee Russell does.

Sobs echoed from within her room, and tears streamed down her face. Nikki Maxwell was crying, sobbing, and hiccupping in great rates, rivers of blue flowing down from her eyes. Ruining her freshly done makeup. Her phone was thrown at the nearest wall, slamming hard into the white barrier, shattering to pieces of glass and electronics. The phone's display was shattered, vanishing the horrible text that she had received from him, her crush and happy Valentine's Day dance date. The text that had effectively broken her heart. The pieces now floating in a sea of self-pity, depression, heart-break, surprise, and confusion. She felt as if she could just die, but she couldn't do it. Couldn't leave her best friends alone. To face Mackenzie

Mackenzie.

That witch had taken away her crush, the ONE person who loved her for herself, her life support from going mad from the social isolation. Now gone.

She couldn't believe that he had dumped her like that, like some sort of trash. Like...

 _He doesn't like you, you know?_

She heard that little whisper from the back of her confused mind echo in her head again. The voice that was her only friend, until Chloe and Zoey came along. The whisper was telling her lies, but she couldn't stop it. She felt like it was telling the truth. "No, he does love- love me. Mackenzie made him- made him-" she began, only to have the voice interrupt her.

 _No. He doesn't. And you know it._

The whisper was again telling the truth. He wasn't in love with her in reality. He only felt sorry for her. For her bug exterminator father. For her little sister basically being a complete freak. For her so called 'best friends'. "Don't start. I don't believe you. I can't! I won't!" She sobbed, holding her head in her hands.

 _You know what you should do to Mackenzie?_

"WH-what?" She asked weakly, rubbing her tears off with the back of one hand. She really wanted to know.

 _You should cut open that witch with a knife._

Nikki gasped. She felt like she had been slapped. Kill Mackenzie? Did she really want to take someone else's life? No. She can't. She won't. It was true that Mackenzie was a witch to her and her friends, and it was true that she had taken her date from her. But she was still a human life. Even if she was such a horrible person to her. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the awful voice in it, to stay in control. Her brown hair swinging aggressively.

"Knock Knock!"

The voice of Zoey suddenly exclaimed a cheerful greeting, as both she and Chloe barged in without even a simple knock. Zoey was dressed up and Chloe was too, they looked absolutely stunning. 'They deserve boys. Not like me' Nikki thought to herself. "Ready to go?!" Zoey asked excitedly, with Chloe smiling like a crazy woman. "Aren't you ready to go to the PARTY?" Chloe asked loudly. They both stopped to notice that Nikki had tears falling from her eyes, and stopped their excitement. "O- Omg... Nikki? Are you okay?" Zoey asked, her eyes riddled with concern for her best friend. Nikki looked up at them, and sniffled. "N-No..." She whispered, her voice as fragile as glass. Both Zoey and Chloe were staring at her, then glanced at each other, and then Zoey's psychologist side kicked in.

"Why not, Nikki? What's wrong?" She asked again, making her way toward her sobbing best friend, sitting on her left side. Chloe followed her action, sitting on her right side. "He- he..." Nikki tried to explain but she broke down into a storm of sobs and hiccups. "Nikki... Tell me what's wrong, okay? Please? You can tell us... Remember? We're your best friends!" Zoey said slowly, carefully uttering the words in a calm tone. Nikki took a deep breath. "Brandon... He- he... He dumped me. He chose Mackenzie over... Over me." She said softly. Both Zoey and Chloe gasped, then initiated a bombardment of hugs and comforting lies to her.

"Oh, Nikki! I'm so, so sorry!" Zoey said, her own tears falling now.

"I don't understand why he would do that to you! That jerk!" Chloe said, anger already in her voice, threatening to castrate Brandon if she saw him real soon.

"I'm- I'm not going to the dance."

"What?! Why?!"

"Nikki, one guy isn't worth missing out on having some fun!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going!"

"Oh come on! Look, Nikki, tell you what... Go to the dance with us and I promise that both I and Zoey will find you another boy, a cute one. One who isn't with anyone else? Okay?"

 _Lies_

The voice in her head was back. This time, it was hissing in anger. She started to ignore the protests from her two best friends, zoning out, focusing on what the voice was trying to tell her.

 _They'll just forget about you too, Nikki._

Nikki felt the tears stop falling, her sadness being quickly consumed by something else. Demonic rage. Fire. Heat. Hell.

 _You should just kill them all_

Nikki tried to resist the urge to listen, to give up, and to surrender to whatever madness had begun to grow inside her mind. Her sanity was on one loose and thinning thread. All the teases, all the names, all the cheaters, all the betrayers, all the hurt that she had been dealt with by her peers and so called friends was being concentrated into one urge. The urge to kill everyone. Including Mackenzie.

 _Take the pencil_

She looked down at her nearby desk, and at the very sharp pencil which was just lying there. So very. Very. Very. Very. Sharp. In fact, almost sharp enough to...

 _And Kill them._

She saw her own trembling hand reach for and grasp the object. Chloe and Zoey were now staring at the pencil in her hand. Zoey and Chloe glanced over to each other for a second before returning their attention to the now laughing Nikki. "Nikki... Nikki... Nikki? Are you- are you okay?" Zoey asked once again, this time fear sneaking its way into her voice. Nikki looked at them. A smile formed on her face. One that showed them the new Nikki.

 _Kill them!_

"So... So... So sharp."

Chloe and Zoey were now really terrified of their best friend, not knowing what she was going to do. "Nikki? Why- why-?" Chloe began, staring at the pencil in her hand, Nikki beginning to laugh harder and louder and more hysterically. 'She's gone mad' Zoey thought 'we've got to help her'.

 _KillthemKillThemKillThemKillThemKillThemKillThemKillThemKillThemKILLTHEMKILLTHEM!_

"Nik-Nikki, why are you-"

Chloe screamed. Zoey tried to but the only sound that came out was a gurgle. Blood seeping out from her mouth and from the wound on her stomach. The point was piercing her stomach, pain crawling up to her head. Nikki was still heaved in mid-stab, her grip on the pencil only tightened. Zoey trembled as she looked down, to see blood coming from her body in an ocean. She looked back up to see Nikki staring directly into her eyes. Chloe could only watch in horror and shock as Nikki tore out the bloody point from Zoey's stomach and to briefly raise it above her head. Zoey swallowed a pint of her own blood. "Nik-Nikki... Wh-why-" She gurgled and whispered at the same time. "The voice says that you have to go now." Nikki laughed, plunging the pencil directly into the top of her head, and Zoey instantly went limp, falling over onto the floor with a loud thud.

Nikki looked at a shocked Chloe, who began to scream. A high pitched shriek of terror. She ran quickly for the door, nearly making it before her heart was impaled by the point. She stopped moving and instantly went limp as well, two dead bodies on her carpet. Nikki looked down at the unmoving bodies of her former friends, blood staining her bedroom floor a deep red. She laughed. The voice came back. It was pleased.

 _Very good, Nikki. But don't you think that Mackenzie should get what's coming to her too?_

And Nikki couldn't agree more. She laughed all the way out her bedroom, making her way to the dance at her school with wide eyes and a smile leering on her face.


	2. 2 At The Prom (Unintended Added Ending)

**2\. At The Prom**

 **Author's Note:** Well, to anyone who reads this, know one thing. I never intended to expand on the story. It was always intended to be a one-shot and not continued. However, a reader wanted me to finish the story and so I was forced to. So, I've posted a second chapter that is not as good as the first one (although that's just my opinion.) to give an ending to this. So, here ya go!

P.s: I don't own Dork Diaries.

* * *

At the Valentine's Day Dance at Nikki's school, her crush, Brandon, was sitting next to Zoey's and Chloe's dates, Theodore and Brad. "You think that Nikki and them are late?" Brandon asked Theodore. Theodore was playing with his wing ding bones when the gym doors opened suddenly with shocked gasps and screams echoing inside the gym. Brandon instantly turned around towards the sound and gasped. A blood covered Nikki was standing in the doorway, a sharpened pencil in her hands. A disturbingly sadistic and hysterical smile was on her face, her eyes wide in hysterical glee. He realized that she was insane...

"How's your... DATE...MACKENZIE?" She venomously asked, her eyes staring through Brandon, at a shocked and scared Mackenzie. She was staring at her hand, at the sharpened bloody pencil grabbed in her hand. "N-Nikki?! W-Why...?!" Brandon stuttered, only to have Nikki shush him, staring up into his eyes. "I am not mad at you, Brandon..." Nikki quietly said, suddenly glaring in uncontrollable anger at Mackenzie. "I AM mad at that snobby, self absorbed, vain, dishonest, lying, and completely evil bitch named Mackenzie!" She suddenly yelled, causing all eyes to instantly turn towards the terrified and hopelessly shaking Mackenzie. "W-What... M-Maxwell... Er... I mean Nikki... Wh-What..." Mackenzie stuttered, as Nikki slowly made her way towards her. "You know what I'm talking about, you slut! You know that you caused Brandon, MY DATE, to cancel on me!" Nikki yelled, causing Mackenzie to step back. "W-What?! Ok! One, I am mean to you almost everyday, but I would never... NEVER... Want you to go insane..." She argued, suddenly interrupted by Nikki yelling. "ALL THE SHIT AND TORMENT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH HAS MADE ME KILL CHLOE AND ZOEY!" She yelled, getting gasps and a couple of "Oh my god" from the fellow students. "Wait... WHAT?!" Mackenzie gasped, fully realizing that Nikki had finally snapped.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THAT SHIT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!" Nikki screamed, lunging towards Mackenzie, raising the pencil. Mackenzie screamed, her body being violently thrown against the floor, with Nikki holding her down and raising the knife. "No! Nikki! Please! W-We can work this out! What do you want?! I-I'd let you have Brandon! I-I S-Swear..." Mackenzie begged. "Die bitch!" Nikki yelled, as she stabbed Mackenzie through the heart, instantly killing her. But, that didn't stop her blind fury as she repeatedly stabbed Mackenzie's already dead body, blood splattering all over her face and body. Mackenzie laid at her feet as Nikki, now giggling hysterically, was now staring into space. "N-Nikki...?!" Brandon stuttered. "Yes! Yes! I finally did it! I killed the Bitch! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Nikki suddenly laughed hysterically, grabbing her hair and pulling it. 'Sh-She's gone insane... She's gone completely and totally insane... She has finally snapped!' Brandon thought, finally realizing what had occurred. That's when Nikki turned around.

"Oh... Hi Brandon." She cheerfully, disturbingly cheerfully, said. Brandon had just lost his voice, she was smiling at him, as if he hadn't seen her just murder Mackenzie... In cold blood. "What's Wrong... HONNEY?" Nikki asked, dropping the pencil. "N-N-Nothing... Nikki. I'm just F-Fine..." Brandon said, now completely terrified. "So... What's going on...?" Nikki said as she walked closer to him, a smile on her face. "N-Nothing..." He stuttered, as she stepped in front of him, and stared into his eyes, her eyes now filled with love and lust, disturbing insane and obsessive love and lust. She placed her finger on his lips, shushing him, and kissing him. He instantly froze, she moaned slightly, only to see Theodore dialing 911.

"Theodore..." Nikki said expressionlessly, causing Theodore to drop the phone.

"W-What, N-Nikki?" He asked fearfully, squirming.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"N-Nothing! Please don't kill me!" He begged, as a dark spot appeared on his dance pants.

"Kill you?! Why would I want to kill you, Theodore? You haven't done anything to me yet." She said, a hurt expression on her face. She was suddenly tackled to the ground by a football player, and was restrained by the football player.

"Theo! Call nine one one!" Brandon said, looking towards Theodore, who was already holding his phone.

"I'm already calling them! The police and ambulance will be here in five minutes!" He said, putting the phone back in his pocket. Brandon looked down at Nikki, crying at the sight of what remained of his crush and date. Nikki just stared at him, in shock, until her face became expressionless.

"Brandon..." She coldly said, her eyes piercing his. Brandon felt his spine shiver.

"...You won't get away with this." With a smirk on her face.


End file.
